


Ride or Die

by chingus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, biker sakura, habal au
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingus/pseuds/chingus
Summary: For the pers taym sa buhay ni Sasuke ay male-late siya.(Habal/Angkas AU)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 57
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg a fic?
> 
> Anyways, thank you to uhaw server aka sini_gang_ for the encouragement. Sinulat ko ito mostly for me and my friends hehe.  
Special Mention kay Miko (HBD) at Baa for the help and suggestions! 
> 
> Dedication: Para sa lahat ng SasuSaku Filipino fans #PinoyPride Charot

Time Check: Alas-otso nang umaga. 

Sa ganitong oras ay dapat nasa byahe na si Sasuke papasok ng opisina para makarating doon bago mag-8:30AM. Dapat. 

Pero 8:10AM na at naka-tanga pa rin siya sa harap ng tinitirahang condo at nagmumuni-muni kung san ba siya nagkamali sa buhay niya at nangyayari ito. Sigurado siya na si Naruto ang ugat nito. 

Kung hindi niya sana tinulungan ang gunggong na yun na gumawa ng Incident Report buong gabi ay sana naka-uwi siya nang maaga at hindi na-stuck sa traffic and naka-uwi ng disoras nang gabi at nagising nang 7:45AM.

8:15AM

Kino-consider na ni Sasuke ang options niya. Usually, kalahating oras lang ang biyahe papunta sa opisina niya. Kung walang traffic at hindi rush hour. 

Rush hour na. Tanaw na tanaw niya ang haba ng pila ng sasakyan. Hindi niya makita kung saan ito nagsisimula at saan ito nagtatapos. 

_ Putangina. _

“Kuya! Habal?” 

Nagpatigil ang internal monologue ni Sasuke sa sigaw na narinig.

Isang babae, naka-sampa na sa motor. 

“Asan?” Tanong ni Sasuke. Imposible na itong babae na ito, na maliit at pink ang buhok ang nag-aalok na maging habal niya.

“Anong ‘asan’? Malamang ako kuya. Tara na! ‘Di ka ba mela-late?”, pabalang na hirit ng babae.

Sa puntong ito, tinitimbang na ni Sasuke ang pagpipilian niya. Sa tantsa niya, kung magmo-motor sila papasok sa opisina, aabot siya ng saktong alas-nuwebe.  _ May 15 minute grace period naman ‘di ba? _

Sa kabilang kamay, first time niya sasakay ng habal. Walang kasiguraduhan na  _ ligtas _ ito. Panigurado rin na mataas ang presyo nito.

8:25AM

“Sa may building ng UBC. Yung daan papuntang Senju Memorial Hospital, bago mag-kanto ng Hashirama.” Narinig niya sarili niyang mag-salita. Ito na. Wala nang atrasan.

“Sige. Alam ko papunta doon. 150 nalang para sa’yo. Halika na.” Sabi nung babae habang inaabot na ang helmet.

_ Puta ano ba itong pinasok ko.  _ Sermon sa sarili ni Sasuke sa sarili niya habang sasampa na sa motor.

“Kuya nagmamadali ka ‘di ba? Kapit ka sa beywang ko ah” ang sabi nung rider. Naka-helmet na siya kaya medyo hindi sigurado si Sasuke sa narinig niya

“Ano?”

“Sabi ko, kapit ka sa beywang ko.” Yan lang ang naging babala nung babae bago niya hinarurot ang motor at bago pa man ma-process ng utak ni Sasuke ang ibig sabihin ng sinabi niya ay wala siyang ibang magawa kundi kumapit ng mahigpit sa (malambot na) beywang.

Hindi madasalin o maka-Diyos na tao si Sasuke, pero sa mga pagkakataon na iyon, lahat na ata ng santa at santo na kilala niya ay tinatawag na niya para sa dasal niya na sana makarating siya sa opis nang buhay.

Nang medyo mapa-kalma na niya ang sarili niya, napansin ni Sasuke na kahit ang bilis ng takbo nila, madiskarteng naiiwasan ng rider ang mga nakakasalubong nilang sasakyan. Nakakasingit-singit rin sila sa gitna ng mga sasakyan. Kinalaunan, napalagay na ang loob ng binata.

8:40AM

Habang sinusuyod nila ang kahabaan ng highway, hindi na niya ininda ang tulin ng takbo nila, o ang init ng panahon, o ang mga usok mula sa sasakyan, ang naging focus ng atensyon niya ay nasa babaeng rider. Una sa lahat,  _ pink! _ ang buhok niya. _ WTF. _ Pangalawa, ang bata niya tignan dahil sa height niya, pero sa tingin niya ay nasa kaedaran lang niya ito. At pangatlo, sa kabila ng polusyon dala ng mga sasakyan dito sa dinadaanan nilang highway, _ ang bango niya. _

8:50AM

Malapit na sila sa building ng opis niya. Konting tiis nalang makakaabot siya.

Hindi mawari ni Sasuke ang dahilan ng bilis ng takbo ng puso niya.

Dahil ba sa posibilidad na sa unang pagkakataon ay male-late siya sa trabaho?  _ Hindi. Aabot ako. _

O baka sa napaka-tulin na takbo ng pagmamaneho nitong rider niya na hindi niya alam kung aabot ba siya nang buhay?  _ Hindi. Kasi magaling siya magmaneho. Mabilis pero maingat. _

O di kaya sa nakuha niyang habal na mabango at kulay cotton candy ang buhok?  _ Hindi. _

Ano pa man ang dahilan, hinigpitan niya ang kapit niya sa beywang ng babae.

8:55AM

May sapat na 5 minuto para mag-time in at abang ng elevator.

“Ito, 200. Wag mo na akong suklian. Dahil sa’yo nakaabot ako.” sabay abot ng pera at hindi makatingin nang diretso.

“Salamat po!” sabi ng rider at sabay ang ngiti na abot hanggang mga mata niya. Sa kabila ng pagmamadali niya, nakuha pa ni Sasuke na makipagtitigan sa babae.  _ Maaliwalas ang mukha, ang cute ng ilong, at mamula-mula ang pisngi at labi. _

Napatagal ang titig niya bago niya natandaan na naghahabol siya ng oras.

_ Kunin mo pangalan.  _

_ Stalk mo sa Facebook. _

_ Hingin mo Number. _

Kasabay ng sunod-sunod na tibok ng puso niya ay ang mga pag-uudyok na naging tanging laman ng isipan niya.

_ Gawin mo na ngayon. Kahit pangalan man lang niya makuha mo.  _

Ngunit sa kabila ng mga makukulit na nagtutulak sa kanya para magsalita--tumango nalang siya at naglakad na sa entrance ng building

“Ay! Kuya Sandali lang!” 

Napatigil si Sasuke. 

Hindi niya naisip na may ibibilis pa pala ang tibok ng puso niya.  _ Hindi naman ako nagkape? Uchihas do not palpitate. _

Hinarap niya ang babae.

“Yung helmet ko po hehe”

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon nang umagang iyon, napa-isip si Sasuke kung saan siya nagkamali sa buhay para mangyari sa kaniya itong kahihiyan. Dali-daling hinubad ni Sasuke ang helmet at inabot sa magandang dalaga. 

“Pasensya na. Nawala sa isip ko. Ingat ka sa biyahe ah” Hindi rin alam ni Sasuke kung saan niya hinugot mga pinagsasabi niyang ito. 

“Okay lang. Salamat Kuya Pogi!” malambing na sagot ng babae na may kasamang ngiti at kindat bago niya isuot ang sarili niyang helmet. 

Parang tanga si Sasuke na nakatayo lang dun at naka-titig habang nag-drive na papalayo yung babae. Alam niyang late na siya, pero hindi niya mapigilan na humuling sulyap sa dalaga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so may part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Thank you sa lahat ng nagbasa, nagcomment (dito at sa Twitter), and mga nag-kudos!! Kilig itlog hehe
> 
> Siyempre mga mamsir hindi tayo papayag na hindi sila magkatuluyan

9:20AM. 

Yan ang nag-reflect sa bundy clock ng opisina niya nang magtime-in si Sasuke.

Pagpasok niya sa loob ng office, hindi maalis sa mukha ng kanyang mga katrabaho ang titigan siya na para bang tinubuan siya ng isa pang ulo. Dali-dali siyang pumunta sa loob ng kaniyang personal na opisina para maka-iwas na sa mga tingin nila.

Wala pang limang minuto sa pagkaka-upo niya ay nakarinig siya ng katok sa kaniyang pinto at pumasok ang kaniyang HR Supervisor, si Neji Hyuuga. _ Putangina. _

“Engineer Uchiha, late ka ngayon?” tanong ni Hyuuga na may pagmamataas ng kilay.

“Bakit? Bawal na ba?” inis sa sagot ni Sasuke.

“Hindi naman, Uchiha. Bilang HR Supervisor mo, concerned lang ako. Sana hindi ito dumalas. Sayang naman Perfect Attendance Record mo.” ang kalmadong pagpapaliwanag ni Hyuuga.

“Maraming Salamat sa concern. Ngayon kung tapos ka na, pwede na ba akong magsimula sa aking trabaho?” Wala sa mood ngayong umaga si Sasuke para patulan ang halatang pang-aasar ni Hyuuga. 

“Ang aga-aga ang init ng ulo. Sige na, iwan na kita diyan para makapagsimula ka ng trabahong dapat alas-nuwebe pa lang ay ginagawa mo na” ang sabi ni Hyuuga at umalis na ng opisina ni Sasuke.

_ Bwisit na Hyuuga. _

Nasa kalagitnaan si Sasuke ng pagch-check ng email niya nang biglang naisip niya ang babaeng rider kaninang umaga. Hanggang ngayon, hindi maalis sa ilong niya yung amoy ng dalaga. _ Amoy ba iyon ng bulaklak? Or amoy ng strawberry? Teka ano ba itong pinag-iisip ko. Balik trabaho na. _

Hindi makatrabaho nang maayos si Sasuke. 

Habang niri-review niya ang isang proposal, biglang lumabas sa isip niya ang nagniningning na ngiti ni Habal Girl. _ Tama na. Tigil na. Focus na, Sasuke. _

Nagta-type siya ng report nang bigla niyang naalala ang pakiramdam ng beywang ng babae sa kanyang kamay. Nag-init ang mukha ni Sasuke. _ Tangina anong nangyayari sakin? Nasisiraan na ba ako ng bait? Ano ako, manyak? _

_ Hinga, Sasuke. Hingang malalim. _

“Hoy ‘tadong Sasuke! Balita ko na-late ka raw!” biglang pasok at hirit ng nag-iisang kutong lupa sa buhay ni Sasuke: si Naruto.

“Lumayas ka. Ngayon din. Kasalanan mo lahat ito.”, labas sa tono ng pananalita ni Sasuke ang pagka-irita niya.

“Grabe ka naman. ‘Di ko na kasalanan kung late ka nagising. Tsaka ganyan mo ba dapat itrato ang kaibigan mong ililibre ka ng lunch bilang pasasalamat sa pagtulong mo kagabi sa paggawa ng Incident Report?”, ang pa-sweet na sagot ni Naruto na mas lalong nagpa-init ng ulo ni Sasuke.

“Di ko kailangan ng libreng lunch. Lalo na kung galing sa’yo. Baka sumakit pa tiyan ko. Lubayan mo na ako para makabalik na ako sa trabaho”, sabi ni Sasuke. 

“Tsk tsk. Masamang tumanggi sa grasya alam mo ba iyon? Sayang pa naman kasi Buy One Get One dito sa app. ‘Di bale na, akin na lang itong dalawang order ng ramen!”, sabi ni Naruto habang papalabas na ng pinto.

Hindi maintindihan ni Sasuke ang pagkahumaling ng gunggong na iyon sa fast food. Sa araw-araw na lang ata na ginawa ng Diyos ay kumakain siya sa labas o nagpapadeliver ng pagkain dito sa opisina. Mas gusto ni Sasuke ang magbaon ng tanghalian na siya mismo naghanda sa opisina. Tipid pa. Pero dahil sa _ late _siya ngayon, wala siyang choice kung hindi ang maliit na lata ng corned tuna na basta na lang niya dinampot sa pagmamadali.

_ Tanginang buhay ito. _

* * *

Sa kabila ng pagka-busy at stress ni Sasuke sa kaniyang trabaho. Hindi talaga maalis sa isip niya si Habal Girl.

_ Baka may gayuma ang helmet na pinasuot sakin? _

Tila naging magnet sa kulay pink ang mata ni Sasuke. Kada may nahahagip na pink sa paningin niya ay nagiging alerto siya. Tuwing nasa biyahe siya, laging niyang sinusundan ng tingin lahat ng dumadaan na naka-motor. Umaasa na baka maka-silip siya ng pink na buhok sa ilalim ng helmet.

Maka-ilang beses rin siyang sumugal na umalis ng condo niya ng parehong oras nung araw na iyon, nagbabakasakaling naka-abang muli ang babae at oofferan uli siya ng ride. Pero wala.

Ngunit sa ika-apat na beses na siya tumigil sa kanyang kalokohan nang matanggap niya ang _ Written Warning _ for _ Tardiness _ ni Hyuuga _ . _Ramdam na ramdam niya ang panghuhusga ng HR Supervisor niya nang ibigay sa kaniya ito na may kasamang “Tsk, tsk”.

Ilang araw matapos ang kagaguhan niyang iyon, nagre-revise siya ng project proposal niya nang mag-ring ang phone niya. Nung masilip na si Naruto ang tumatawag, agad niyang dinecline agad ito. At dahil si Naruto ito, siyempre tuloy pa rin ang pagtawag niya. 

Huminga nang malalim si Sasuke bago niya ito sinagot. 

“Ano—“

“SASUKE FAVOR NAMAN NAHATAK AKO SA CLIENT MEETING NGAYON. YUNG INORDER KONG RAMEN LUNCH NASA LOBBY NA. PASUYO NAMAN TAPOS PA-BAYARAN MUNA SIGE NA PLEAASE—“ agad na _ sigawbulong _ ni Naruto bago pa naman matapos magsalita si Sasuke. 

“Gago ka ba? Ba’t ko naman gagawin ‘yon—“

“DALI NA ANDIYAN NA 'YON. SABI KO PABABA KA NA. MAGSISIMULA NA KAMI. SALAMAT”

“Hoy ulol—“

At binabaan na siya ng telepono. 

_ Tangina mo talaga Naruto. Kahit kailan talaga. _

At dahil isang mabuting kaibigan si Sasuke, dinala niya ang wallet niya at nagtungo sa lobby nila para kunin ang tanginang tanghalian ni Naruto. 

_ Lalagyan ko ng sandamakmak na sili ‘yang pagkain niya. Ang kapal ng mukha. Ako pa magbabayad. _

Napatigil ang litanya ni Sasuke nang makita niya kung sino ang nasa lobby.

Dahil ang naka-abang sa lobby nila, na may dalang ng pagkain ng lecheng Naruto, ay walang iba kundi si Habal Girl.

Si Habal Girl na ilang araw nang naninirahan sa isipan niya. 

Mukhang nakilala rin siya nito dahil nagkatagpo ang paningin nila sa isa’t isa.

Hindi mabilang ni Sasuke kung ilang sandali ang nakalipas na nagtitigan lang silang dalawa at parang sira siya dahil hindi siya maka-imik. 

“Um, Miso Ramen with extra pork from Ichiraku para kay…._ Naruto _?” tanong ng binibini.

“Ahh..ehh..oo” lang ang lumabas sa bibig ni Sasuke._ Ano yan Sasuke? Nag-aaral kang magbasa? A E I O U ganun?? _

“Ehem. Ang ibig kong sabihin, ako na yung pipick up at magbabayad para kay Naruto kasi busy siya.” pagka-klaro niya.

“Ahh. Okay po. Ito na po. Bale 350 po lahat.” kung na-weirdohan ang dalaga sa pinapakitang katangan ni Sasuke ay hindi niya ito ipinalabas sa mukha niya(ng maganda). Instead, nginitian lang siya ng dalaga (ngiting nakakatunaw) at binigay ang pagkain.

Inabot ni Sasuke ang pera at panandaliang nagdaplis ang kamay nila. Pabilis nang pabilis ang tibok ng puso niya. _ Kunin mo na pangalan! _

“Salamat uli Kuya Pogi!” ang malambing na bati ni Habal Girl

“Sasuke.”

“Huh?”

“Sasuke. Ang pangalan ko.” _ Kunin mo ang pangalan, hindi ibigay mo pangalan mo! _

“Ahh.. okay po. Sir Sasuke.” Hindi aaminin ni Sasuke sa kahit na sino, at kahit sa sarili niya, na kinilig siya nang marinig niya ang pangalan niya mula sa (mapulang) labi ng babae

_ Kunin mo na pangalan. _

_ Stalk mo sa Facebook. _

_ Hingin mo Number. _

Ayan nanaman ang mga bumubulong sa isip niya. Palakas ang palakas. Nakakarindi.

Bago pa man makapagsalita uli si Sasuke ay nagring ang cellphone niya.

“Sige po. Kailangan ko na pong mauna”, ang pagpapalaam ng babae.

Hindi na napigilan ni Sasuke ang pag-alis ng babae dahil sa patuloy na pag-ring ng cellphone niya at agad niyang sinagot nang makita kung sino ang tumatawag.

“_ Ma? _ Napatawag ka?”

“Hello Bunso~ Sorry sa biglang pagtawag. Na-istorbo ba kita?” ang malambing na boses ng kaniyang Mother Dearest sa kabilang linya.

“Hindi naman po.” sagot ni Sasuke habang nakatitig sa pinto kung saan dumaan paalis si Habal Girl. _ Napakawalan ko lang naman po ang sana’y magiging ina ng mga apo niyo. _

“Lunch time mo naman na ‘di ba? Tumawag lang ako para i-remind ka sa dinner natin sa katapusan para icelebrate ang birthday ko. Sige na, I won’t keep you long. Just promise me na you won’t skip your meals ha. Love you bunso” pagpapaliwanag ng nanay niya.

“Opo, ma. Sige po. _ Loveyoudin _” at natapos ang call.

Napa-tulala na lang si Sasuke sa bilis ng mga pangyayari. 

_ Tanginang buhay ito. _

* * *

Hindi alam ni Sasuke kung anong sumapi sa kaniya nang sumunod na linggo. 

Nilapitan niya si Naruto. Hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy pa.

“Oorder ka ng ramen for lunch ‘di ba? Isabay mo na ako.” 

“Ha? Anong sabi mo?!” ang hindi makapaniwala na reaksyon ni Naruto.

“Bingi ka ba?”, nauubos na agad ang pasensya ni Sasuke.

“Aba! Sinisigurado ko lang kung tama ang naririnig ko. _ Ikaw? _ Magpapabili ng lunch?”, pagku-kwestiyon ni Naruto.

“Dami mong tanong. Hindi ba sabi mo ililibre mo ako ng lunch? Gawin mo na ngayon.” _ Tagal-tagal naman kumilos nito. _

“Oo na ito na po Engr. Tarantado. Ano ba kakainin mo?”, tanong ni Naruto habang binubuksan na niya ang food delivery app sa phone niya.

“Kahit ano. Ikaw bahala.”

“Fine. Ito na. May tumanggap na na rider. Darating before 12:30. Happy?”

Umirap ang mga mata ni Sasuke bago siya umalis at nagtungo sa sarili niyang opisina.

12:15 ng tanghali nang katukin siya ni Naruto, “Oi Sasuke, andiyan na raw iyong food sa baba. Asan na bayad mo?”

“Ako nang bababa. Buo itong pera ko baka di mo pa ibalik sukli”, sabi ni Sasuke sabay tayo mula sa kanyang desk

“HOY SASUKENG GAGO ANO SINASABI MO DIYAN HA.”

Hindi na pinansin ni Sasuke ang pagiinarte ni Naruto at nagtungo na niya sa lobby.

Ito na.

Sana si Habal Girl ang nagdeliver.

Pero hindi.

Isang lalaking balbas-sarado ang bumungad sa kanya, “Sir kayo po nag-order ng ramen—“

“Oo.”

“Bale ito na po. 750 po lahat.” sabay abot ng pag-kain.

Hindi nalang umimik si Sasuke at binigay ang bayad.

“May smaller bill po ba kayo—“

“Wala.”

At mabilis na inabot ng lalaki ang sukli niya at agad na umalis.

Lumipas ang araw na dismayado si Sasuke. Pero ayon nga sa kasabihan nila, _ Uchihas do not give up. _Kaya nung gabing iyon, nag-download siya ng food delivery app.

Isang linggong nagpa-deliver ng lunch na Ramen si Sasuke mula sa Ichiraku. Sa bawat isang araw na iyon ay bigo pa rin siya na si Habal Girl ang makuha niyang rider. 

_ Uchihas do not give up _ nga pero _ utang na loob _, purgang purga na siya sa sabaw at noodles.

“Sasuke, ikaw ba ay may pinagdadaanan ha? Isang linggo ka nang nagra-ramen.” tanong sa kanya ni Naruto.

“Wala ka nang pake dun.”

“Hay nako. Bahala ka diyan. Hmp”

After ng linggong iyon, pinilit ni Sasuke na kalimutan na si Habal Girl para maka-focus na siya sa trabaho niya. Andaming deadlines pa ang kailangan niyang habulin, mga projects na kailangan tapusin, at mga kliente at supplier na kailangan kausapin.

Naging epektibo na distraction ang trabaho para kay Sasuke. Lumipas ang ilang linggo na paminsan-minsan na lang sumagi sa isip niya si Habal Girl. 

Friday ng gabi nang maka-tanggap siya ng text mula sa kuya niya.

**From: Kuya Itachi  
**Dadaanan ba kita o susunod ka nalang?

_ Saan? Anong pinagsasabi nito. _

Bago pa man maka-reply si Sasuke ay nagtext uli si Itachi na para bang nabasa ang isip niya.

**From: Kuya Itachi  
**Birthday dinner ni Mama this Sunday.

Saka na-realize ni Sasuke na sa sobrang kabusyhan niya ay nawala ito sa isip niya at _ hindi siya nakabili ng regalo _. Shit.

Buti na lang at ang Yamanaka’s Flower Shop ay kayang magdeliver within 24 hours. Agad nagplace ng order si Sasuke para sa isang bouquet ng paboritong rosas ng nanay niya.

Expected time of delivery: Saturday 3PM

Naka-hinga ng maluwag si Sasuke.

**To: Kuya Itachi  
**Susunod na lang po ako.

Dumating na ang Sabado, at tulad ng mga nakaraang Sabado sa buhay ni Sasuke, ay natulog siya hanggang tanghali. Nagising lamang siya nang tawagan siya ng receptionist ng condo na nasa baba na ang pinadeliver niyang bulaklak.

Nagmumog lang si Sasuke at antok na bumaba para kitain ang nagdedeliver.

Hindi sigurado si Sasuke kung gising na ba talaga siya o nanaginip pa rin.

Dahil nakatayo ngayon sa reception niya, hawak ang mga rosas na binili niya ay si _ Habal Girl. _Nagising ang diwa niya.

“Sir Sasuke! Kayo po pala ang Sasuke nag nag-order nito”, ang bungad na bati sa kanya

Tameme lang si Sasuke. Parang hanggang ngayon tulog pa rin utak niya kasi hindi na gumagana. Biglang naging aware siya na naka_ sando _ at _ boxer shorts _ lang siya.

_ Hingang malalim. _

Lumapit na lang siya para makuha niya ang mga rosas at ibigay ang bayad.

“Sasuke na lang.” 

“Ano po yun?” bakas sa mukha ng dalaga ang pagkalito

“‘Wag mo na akong i-Sir. Di naman ako matanda”, hindi makatingin nang diretso si Sasuke habang sinasabi niya ito.

Napatawa ang dalaga. _ Shit ang ganda talaga _

“Sakura.”

“Sakura?” _ Sandali lang. Teka lang. _

Di makapaniwala si Sasuke. Di siya ready.

“Sakura. Pangalan ko. Unfair naman po siguro na nabigay niyo na pangalan niyo pero hanggang ngayon ‘di niyo pa alam iyong sa’kin” sabi ni _ Sakura _ habang nakangiti niyang pinakilala ang sarili niya.

Hindi mapaliwanag ni Sasuke ang nararamdaman ng mga oras na iyon. 

Para siyang nanalo ng lotto.

Parang sa unang pagkakataon naki-ayon ang universe sa kanya.

Nasira ang moment nila nang tumunog ang cellphone ni Sakura.

“Nako sorry. Kailangan ko nang umalis. Bawal akong mago-overstay ako sa parking. Salamat…..._ Sasuke. _Sana magustuhan ng girlfriend mo ang mga bulaklak” ang pagmamadaling pamamaalam ni Sakura.

“Ha? Girlfriend? Hindi! Teka—“ ngunit nakalayo na ang dalaga para marinig siya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so baka may part 3?
> 
> spEcI4L mhEntion ke -=Miko=- for beta-ing. Labyu
> 
> gOod Eve po. maEn kn? txt txt...review review xD
> 
> .....GM......


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siyempre may POV ni sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive!!!! 
> 
> for now 🤪
> 
> anyways ito na POV ni sakura aksksksks sana ma-enjoy niyo mga ka-quarantine. 
> 
> walang beta *kris aquino voice* walang anything so take it for what it is

9:00AM

Iyan yung oras ng pagbubukas ng opisina ng Land Transportation Office.

At bilang si Sakura ay laking  _ Girl Scout _ at laging handa, 7AM pa lang ay pumunta na siya para matapos na nang maaga. Dala ang isang envelope na naglalaman ng mga requirements (lahat tig-dalawang copy. Walang gusot), tatlong ballpen (tig-iisang black, red, at blue), at lahat ng valid ID na mayroon siya (for more chances of winning), handa na siya para asikasuhin ang pagrenew ng lisensya niya.

Mag-iisang taon na mula nung kinailangan ni Sakura ipagpaliban muna sa pag-aaral ng medisina para makapag-ipon ng pera pang-tuition at pambili ng mga required na libro. Konting tiis na lang at makaka-ipon na siya ng sapat na pera panggastos para sa pangarap niya.

Sinubukan ni Sakura mag-apply sa iba’t-ibang trabaho, ngunit nahirapan siya dahil walang  _ hiring  _ malapit sa tinitirhan niya, at kung meron man, hindi sapat ang sahod. Buti na lang at pumayag ang papa niya para ipahiram muna saglit ang motor niya para gamitin ni Sakura para sa raket na pagdedeliver. 

Hindi naging madali ang naging trabaho niya ng pagdedeliver ng pagkain via the latest food delivery app. Minsan, matagal maghintay dahil sa haba ng pila sa mga kainan. Naging problema rin niya yung mga babayaran sa parking fee. Pinaka-malala ay yung mga nagcancel last minute ng order nila at walang choice si Sakura kundi abonohan ang nasayang na pagkain. 

Pinaka-highlight ng taon niya si  _ Kuya Pogi.  _ Mag-iilang buwan na mula nung sila’y nagtagpo pero hanggang ngayon ay kilig na kilig pa rin si Sakura kapag naalala niya ang gwapong chinito. 

xxx

Nangyari iyon nung mga panahong nagdedeliver siya ng pagkain. Kakatapos lang niya sa isang transaction sa condo kung saan niya unang nakita si Kuya Pogi. 

Wala naman talagang balak si Sakura na maging habal o mag-”motor taxi” dahil una, takot siyang ma-manyak ng mga pasahero. Pangalawa, yung issue about safety. Pero nung umagang iyon, may nag-tulak sa kanya para kunin ang atensyon ng pinaka-poging lalaking nasilayan niya. 

_ (“Sa laki at lapad ng noo mong yan, ang rupok rupok mo pala sis”, ang comment ni Ino nang mai-kwento ni Sakura) _

Well sino ba ang hindi matutunaw sa isang lalaking unang tingin mo pa lang, alam mo na na ang bango-bango niya. Parang laging bagong ligo. Fresh. Amoy Johnsons Baby Cologne Blue. Matangkad. Parang masarap kayakap--

_ (“Oo na bes. Punasan mo muna laway mo, tumutulo eh. Check mo na rin ‘yang inuupuan mo, baka may basa na rin”, mga nakapa-helpful na input ni Ino) _

Anyway.

Ambilis ng mga pangyayari. Um-oo si Kuya sa kanyang alok at tinahak nila ang kahabaan at mapolusyong highway. Hindi rin alam ni Sakura kung paano hindi sila na-aksidente ng mga panahong iyon. Para silang lumilipad. Aware na aware rin si Sakura sa mahigpit na hawak ni Kuya sa beywang niya. Kung hindi lang sana nagmamadali itong si Kuya ay baka binagalan niya yung takbo ng motor para lang mapatagal pa ang mga sandaling iyon. 

Nang makarating na sila sa destinasyon, medyo na-disappoint si Sakura nang tanggalin na ni Kuya ang mga kamay niya sa beywang niya. Hindi rin nakatingin nang iabot ang bayad.  _ Ang sungit-sungit naman. _

_ Kuya isang titig lang ‘diyan oh. Sige na.  _

At nang sa wakas ay nagkita na rin ang mga mata nila, sinigurado ni Sakura bigyan siya ng isang ngiting pwedeng ipang-commercial ng toothpaste. 

_ (“Sis, swear. Tumigil talaga oras nang magkatitigan kami”, paninindigan ni Sakura. Napairap lang ng mata si Ino) _

Nang tanggalin ni Kuya ang helmet para ibalik, parang sasabog na ata puso ni Sakura sa kilig. Paano ba naman, lalong gumulo pa ang buhok ni Kuya dahil sa pagkakasuot ng helmet. 

_ “Okay lang. Salamat Kuya Pogi!” _

Sobrang nahiya si Sakura sa mga pinagsasabi at pinaggagawa niya ng mga panahon na ‘yon. May pa-kindat pa. Dali-dali na siyang umalis at baka isipin pa ni Kuya na weirdo siya.

Akala ni Sakura ay iyon na ang huli nilang pagkikita. Pwede naman niyang tambayan uli ang condo ni Kuya, o yung office building niya, ngunit kahit na gusto niyang gawin ito para magtagpo uli sila, nananaig pa rin ang s _ ense of respect for boundaries _ at  _ professionalism  _ ni Sakura.

_ (“Eh ‘di wow. ‘Yan na sana chance mo para magka-love life at madiligan ayaw mo pa. Hmp”. Minsan hindi rin alam ni Sakura kung kaibagan ba talaga niya itong si Baboy Ino) _

Pero ilang linggo matapos ang Habal incident, nagkita uli sila nang nagkataon na may delivery siya sa building kung saan niya hinatid si Kuya. Sa totoo, lang nang makita niyang may for delivery para dun sa building na iyon, agad-agad niyang in-accept dahil umaasa siyang magkikita sila uli. 

Hindi naman siya binigo ng tadhana. Nagkita uli sila. Bonus na nakuha niya yung pangalan.  _ Sasuke. _

_ (“So na-imagine mo na bang i-moan yan?”, pang-aasar ni Ino _

_ “HOY BABOY KA TALAGA.”, sigaw ni Sakura) _

Laking pasasalamat ni Sakura na hindi  _ Naruto  _ ang pangalan niya. Sobrang hindi bagay sa gandang lalaki niya.

Hindi man ganun katagal silang nag-usap, nabuo pa rin ang araw, linggo, buwan, at taon ni Sakura matapos makuha ang pangalan ni Kuya. 

Nagsimula na siyang tumulong sa pagdeliver ng mga flower arrangements na produkto ng online shop ni Ino at tuluyang iniwan na ng pagfood delivery. Nanghinayang si Sakura dahil lalo pa uli liliit ang chance na magkita uli sila ni Sir Sasuke pero sa panahon ngayon,  _ pera muna bago puso. Praktikal lang. _

“Uy lapad-noo. May sabit pa ata ‘yang poging pasahero mo.”

Bati ni Ino ng isang umaga ng Sabado. 

“Isang order ng bouquet ng rosas. Ang nag-order? Isang Sasuke Uchiha. Check mo delivery address, pamilyar ba?”

Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Sakura habang binabasa niya ang order summary. 

“Na’ko mukhang may jowa na yang Sir Sasuke mo. I mean para kanino pa kaya ang isang dosenang pulang rosas? Tsk.” panghihinayang ni Ino

Kahit wala naman siyang karapatan, may parte na nasaktan kay Sakura. Pero nanindigan siya at kahit sa huling pagkakataon, gusto pa rin niyang masilayan ang lalaking hindi maalis sa isip niya.  _ For Closure. _

Hindi alam ni Sakura kung ano ie-expect pagdeliver ng bulaklak. Umasa siyang maraming Sasuke sa condo unit na iyon at hindi ang Sasuke niya ang umorder ng rosas para sa nobya niya. 

And hindi niya inaasahan ay ang sasalubungin siya ni Sir Sasuke niya na mukhang bagong gising. Naka-sando at boxer shorts.

Sinubukan ni Sakura na tumingin kahit saan wag lang kay Sasuke na halos hubad na. Tila hinihika na siya dahil di siya makahinga. 

.

.

.

Hindi rin alam ni Sakura sa mga panahon na ‘yon kung ano mas kailangan niya. Tubig o kanin.

_ Recover, Sakura. Recover.  _

“Sir Sasuke! Kayo po pala ang Sasuke nag nag-order nito” sa mga tenga ni Sakura, napake-peke pakinggan nito.  _ Ano nga ba yung motto ni Ino? Fake it ‘till you make it. _

Kinabahan si Sakura na baka napansin din ni Sir Sasuke ang act niya.

“Sasuke na lang.” 

_ ANO DAW?! _

“Ano po yun?” nakahanap ng braincells si Sakura para magtanong

“‘Wag mo na akong i-Sir. Di naman ako matanda”

Hindi na napigilan ni Sakura. Tumawa siya.

“Sakura.” 

“Sakura?” kunot-noong tanong ni Sasuke (_lang. Walang “Sir”)_

“Sakura. Pangalan ko. Unfair naman po siguro na nabigay niyo na pangalan niyo pero hanggang ngayon ‘di niyo pa alam iyong sa’kin” sabi ni Sakura habang nakangiti niyang pinakilala ang sarili niya.

Tila hindi talaga sila meant-to-be dahil nag-alert na ang cellphone ni Sakura bilang hudyat na kailangan na niyang umalis sa parking kung hindi ay magbabayad siya. May kirot sa kanyang dibdib nang dali-dali siyang magpaalam at umalis. 

xxx

_ Pinagtagpo Ngunit Hindi Tinadhana.  _

_ TOTGA, The One That Got Away. _

Ano pa man iyon,  _ life must go on _ ika nga nila.

Trabaho. Singit ng konting pag-aaral. Inom with Ino. Skin Care. Repeat.

Nabalik sa kasalukuyan si Sakura nang may nakasagi sa likod niya, dahilan para mabitawan niya ang hawak niyang envelope.  _ Nice one, Sakura. Tulala sa gitna ng daan. Ang aga-aga lutang ka-agad. _

“Sorry po,” agad niyang paghingi ng paumanhin habang pinulot ang nabitawang gamit. 

Nang makatayo na siya at hinarap ang nakabangga sa kanya, nabitawan niya uli ang mga kagamitan niya.

“Sakura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so baka may chapter 4.
> 
> ANYWAYS PLS DONATE TO THOSE IN NEED!!!! HOSPITALS!!!! THOSE IN NEED!!!!! THANK YOU

**Author's Note:**

> So Ayun nga po madlang pipol.  
Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa!  
Sana na-enjoy niyo.  
Let me know what you think and pengeng #clout.


End file.
